


王家卫堕落天使同人-无题

by LoveWilliam_Lai



Category: Fallen Angels - Fandom, 堕落天使, 王家卫
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveWilliam_Lai/pseuds/LoveWilliam_Lai
Summary: 何志武（哑巴纯情憨憨攻-金城武饰演）*黄志明（冷寂...杀手受-黎明饰演）【拉郎，纯粹只是我对两个角色的惊艳造型和表现的一个作品】
Relationships: 何志武&黄志明, 金城武&黎明





	王家卫堕落天使同人-无题

这晚如往常一样，到了深夜的香港仿佛打开一个新世界大门，要么吵吵嚷嚷热闹非凡，要么偶尔能从哪个深街乱巷传来肉体碰撞的声音。  
忽然警车呼啸而过，闪着灯驶向远处。  
男人踩着夜色出现。  
一点火光明明灭灭，黑西装黑西裤，衬得胸前一抹背心布料白晃晃的凑上前，侧身吐出一口烟，说道：“一支雪糕，唔该。”  
——黄志明是个干净利落的杀手。  
他可以捏着烟淡定穿过人声杂乱的饭店前厅，抽空递给店员一个轻笑，直至走到饭店漆黑的深处，停伫在破旧满是油渍的帘子前。  
他蹍熄烟蒂，拍拍手，转身抽出两把枪，径直掀开帘子走进去。里面的人围坐在麻将桌前，黄毛黑纹身，烟雾缭绕还夹杂着几声粗口。  
没有预兆，枪声响起。没有对话，没有身份表明，也不需要确认里面的都是些什么人，只管举枪扫射。只消片刻，帘子挑起又被放下，粘稠的液体滴滴答答，却已经毫无声息。  
雪糕店老板听到声音，转过身，眼睛一亮，莫名的不知为何兴奋起来。  
黄志明不明所以地看着他，看着他手舞足蹈比划着一支雪糕30蚊——原来是个哑巴，还有怎么雪糕这么贵——接着看他不知从哪里掏出一个大茶缸，边痛痛快快地往里挤雪糕，边挤眉弄眼递给黄志明一个漾出酒窝的笑。  
——何志武是个没有固定工作的“小偷”。  
他偷的不是小零小件，而是有门有面的商店店铺。他摸索了各种撬门大法，每晚都会找一家店铺入驻到里面，穿上制服，殷勤地向每位路过的行人推销产品，不管是路边的乞儿，下楼吃夜宵的青年，还是那些看起来很有钱但从没接受过他邀请的外国人。  
他因为自己没办法说话而找不到合适的工作，但他老爸为此从来没责怪过他，虽然总在他闯祸之后骂他臭小子，每次霍霍着手臂作势要打他，但最终都会被儿子嬉皮笑脸避开。何志武长得浓眉深邃眼，和亚洲人温润线条的完美结合，不笑的时候总带些忧郁感，笑起来抿出一个小小的酒窝，显得稚气又顽皮。他的老爸每每这个时候，都会在他无辜的眼神下败下仗来，然后被儿子带进下一个圈套，乐此不疲。  
他很满足于每天和老爸呆在一起，即使不说话也不会感受时间的流逝，这让他有一种归属感。  
今天他很幸运，找到了一辆设备齐全的冰淇淋车。他从小就喜欢吃冰淇淋，经常怀念冰淇淋车停在家门口时响起的悦耳铃声。他哼着小曲儿，利索地把车里车外都擦洗了一遍。  
他喜滋滋地想，谁会是我今晚的第一位客人呢？  
******  
何志武点燃冰淇淋中间的酒精球，小小的火光让冰淇淋看起来像生日蛋糕一样隆重。他递给黄志明，对方迟疑了一下还是接了。男人玩味地看着这缸冰淇淋，似笑非笑，一点没有付钱的意思。  
何志武乖巧地等了许久，见男人还是一动不动，便伸手拍拍他，在他面前捻出三根手指，不停揉搓。男人瞥了他一眼，转身面对他举起雪糕杯，点头示意，接着作势转身要走。  
何志武迅速将上半身伸出车窗，动作快的像演练了无数遍，手眼看着就要抓住男人的衣领。  
黄志明敏捷地后退躲了过去，举起香烟吮一口，毫无预兆地对着何志武喷出来。何志武平时也是个烟民，但这突如其来的袭击也把他搞的有些招架不住，不小心猛吸一口呛得泪花都要咳出来，  
黄志明轻笑出声，勾勾手指，示意何志武凑近些。  
湿热的鼻息喷在何志武的耳朵和脖颈，他听到男人低沉的声音响起：“小哑巴，我知道有样东西，比雪糕更好吃，想要的话，就跟我走。”  
男人的刘海有些长，盖过了眉毛垂在睫毛上，本应该是笨拙刻板的造型却因为他清秀的脸部线条显得有韵味起来，鼻梁高高的，悬下来一点肉肉的鼻头。何志武诧异间，见男人用手指抹了一小坨冰淇淋，艳红的舌尖灵巧沿指尖绕一圈，白色被吞没了，舌头意犹未尽舔着嘴唇。  
他的眸色深了深。  
******  
黄志明把何志武带到了自己的住所，那间临着火车轨道的二楼老旧居民楼。  
火车呜呜而过，沉重的铁门被推开。黄志明利索地挂好钥匙，开灯推窗，昏黄的灯光和外面火车的轰隆声瞬间充满房子。  
何志武倒是一点不局促，饶有兴趣地左看看，右摸摸，只是片刻间就显出了失望的神色——这里还真是什么有趣的东西都没有啊。  
房间是长方形，一张大床满满当当横在中间只留下一条狭窄的路。床正对着电视机，看得出主人喜欢伴着电视入睡。另一旁的桌子上摆了一台传真机——很奇怪，这男人看着并不像白领，为什么独独在房间里备着一台传真机？  
黄志明脱掉外衣和中衫，挂在衣架上，只剩下一件背心。背心是恰好贴着身体的，勾勒出紧实的肌肉，弯腰收拾垃圾时拉出收束得当的腰线，只是背影就让人遐想连篇。  
而这个本该遐想的人正坐在床上盯着黄志明收拾。他呆坐了片刻，眼珠转了转，也脱下了上衣——不过他没有背心——直接裸着上身，低头看看自己的肌肉，满意笑了笑，挪挪屁股往黄志明的方向过去，拱起两只手臂做健美选手状，让肌肉层层隆起。看到自己吸引到黄志明注意力后，下巴一挑，咬着下唇给他一个挑衅的眼神。  
“......”  
“我不是来跟你比肌肉的，傻仔。”  
黄志明叹口气，把烟捻熄，脱下背心随手丢在地上。走到何志武面前，一手搭在何志武肩上，稍微使点劲把人推倒在床，一条腿曲起，卡入何志武的两腿间。黄志明整个人压向何志武，手插在身下人的发间，拨开半长的头发露出浓眉下那双迷人的眼睛，眼珠子黑黝黝的，因为黄志明的动作有些慌乱的颤抖着。  
“小哑巴......你真好看。”  
叹息让声音延长，仿佛在耳边炸开一样，何志武一个激灵，身体仿佛不听使唤轻轻抖动，忽然猛地扯下身上人的脖子，重重压在自己的唇上——  
......

窗外火车轰隆声逐渐远去，房间内的声音越发变得清晰起来，水声黏黏腻腻，夹杂着忍不住泄露出来的喘息声。  
黄志明躺倒在床，手勾着何志武的脖子，两条笔直修长的腿挂在他肩上，随着他的动作晃动着，脚趾舒服地蜷起。  
何志武抿着嘴，汗打湿了他的头发，拧着眉带出些英气来。他凝视着身下人的脸，昏昏暗暗的灯光把男人脸上的线条柔化开，汗湿的刘海扭成一团，贴在额头上，完全露出了男人的眼睛，小小圆圆的，和清秀的面庞倒是很配。  
忽然何志武退出来，在男人疑惑时，直起身把男人一把抱起带到腿上。他凑上去讨好似的亲亲男人小巧的鼻头，身下却猝不及防地进入，在男人瞪大眼睛声音要泄出声音的那一刻堵住了嘴唇。  
何志武自换了姿势后像换了个人，身下像捣药般，用力直达花心。手执着的箍着男人的腰，逼得男人吐出几声惊喘。  
——为什么今晚你会出现在这里？  
何志武掐着黄志明的腰剧烈运动着，把人抬起至那物快要露出头，又重重放下，龟头冲击至体内最深处狠狠碾磨，手指深深陷入肉中，像要把人揉进身体里一样的用力。  
——为什么，为什么是我？  
黄志明紧抱着何志武，眼泪不自觉溢出，嘴里吐出喘息：“嗯啊...啊......”身下的快感不断，像突然爆发般被顶弄到最深的地方，瘙痒处都被一一磨平。而同时爆发的还有黄志明的哭声，他把脸埋在何志武的颈窝里，肩膀像蝴蝶振翅般颤动不停。  
——我只是很孤单，我只是想有人陪陪我。  
随着一阵剧烈的抖动，何志武感觉到有温热的液体自肩膀流下，性器被炙热包裹着，随着哭喘声一震一缩。他缓缓举起手，顺着兀自哭泣的男人的后脑勺，轻柔地摩挲。  
******* 自那以后何志武再也没见过那个男人，他甚至不知道男人的名字。有时候一冲动去了男人住的地方，从白天等到黑夜，也见不到男人的身影。  
再后来他开始找了一份正经的工作，老板是个日本人，人很好很照顾他。他拿赚到的钱买了一台DV，天天追着老爸拍视频，做菜时的，一起睡觉时的。老爸虽然依然骂他臭小子，但却会在夜深人静时偷偷把录影带看了一遍又一遍。他感到自己生活慢慢走上了正轨。  
只是偶尔他会深夜举着一支甜筒雪糕坐在香港的路边，凝视马路延伸的尽头，直到整支雪糕融化沿着手掌滴落下来，他才起身离开。


End file.
